


Prey To Mate (Seme male reader x Eren + Mikasa x Jean)

by Alpha707



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Forced, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape, Romance, Rough Sex, Sleep, Students, Study Group, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha707/pseuds/Alpha707
Summary: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean and you are having a study group in your house. You guys are having fun study while Armin teach you guys with everything.Eren who does not realize he's dozing off suddenly wakes up only to see Armin is sleeping. Three of his friends gone missing. He search for them upstairs and saw unspoken scene.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

##  **1- Study Group**

* * *

*squeek* *squeekkk*

*bamm* *bammm*

*swoshh*

"Oh yeah!!!"

"One more time!"

"Pass! Pass!"

"Rebound!"

A boy is sitting alone at the side of the gym on the stage watching his classmates having fun during their P.E. class. They are playing basketball with another class who also happen to have P.E. class at the same time.

"I want to go home already..." The boy muttered while leaning down, legs hanging down from the stage. He immediately rise up once he felt something vibrates in his pocket.

Mika  
Eren, want to join study group with everyone? Armin said he will join.

Eren  
Sure. What time and where?

Mika  
5 p.m at (y/n)'s house.

He said his parents won't be home tonight till tomorrow morning. That's why he invites us to come over. Guess he wants us to accompany him so he won't be lonely.

Eren  
Okay. Thanks for telling me.

Mika  
Yeah. Also... Did you buy that thing we talked about before?

Eren  
Yep. But they only have one piece left.

Mika  
It's alright. Hey, at least you manage to buy it!

Eren  
It's embarrassing you know. That woman at the counter was grinning at me the whole time.

It's creepy!

Mika  
It could be worse if I went together with you.

Sorry Eren, got to go. My English teacher arrived.

Eren  
K

After pressing enter he put his phone back in his pocket, while waiting for 30 minutes to pass before the school end so he could join others. Studying together is more fun than studying alone.

"Hey, why not you join us?" One of his classmate sit next to him, who also happens to be his childhood friend. He is (y/n), the one that invites everyone to come over.

"No. I'm not feeling well."

"Hey, everyone planning to study group together after school."

"I know."

"Eh? Who told you?"

"Mikasa."

"Oh... hm... So... you coming later?"

"Yeah..."

"Good!"

"Hey! What are you doing lazing around? You are one of our best player. Don't cheat on us!" One of their classmates notices he gone missing to talk with Eren so he yelled at him.

"Okay! Okay! I got it! I'm coming now! Talk to you later Eren!"

"Yeah..."

A few minutes before 5 p.m....

"Hey, guys! Hey Mikasa! You are early." (y/n) coming out to greet Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean.

"We are studying, right? Of course, I'm excited!" Armin is beaming with happiness since he gets to study together with his friends.

"I don't have anything else to do so.." Jean eyeing Mikasa while saying it.

"Haha! Come on in everyone." (y/n) invites everyone in as he bumps into Mikasa who accidentally trips.

"Whoa... careful!" He said.

"Thanks..." (y/n) can see her blushing just by a little touch from him.

Eren and Jean sit on the sofa while Armin and Mikasa are sitting on the floor. (y/n) comes down the stairs after he gets his book.

"Hey, that's not it! You should do this first. You cannot skip this step." Armin plays a role as a teacher among them all. He keeps on correct them or points out the mistake. He also helps by giving tips on how to remember or memorize easily.

"Eren... is this one correct? Let me look yours." He gives his answer to Mikasa.

"I think it is since our answer is the same. Hey, what about you (y/n)?"

"Ah... weird. Mine is different. Let me check again. I think I follow the steps carefully."

"Armin, check our answers."

"Sure..." He starts pondering and scribble the formula on a blank paper for calculation. Jean finished his question and his answer also similar to Eren and Mikasa.

"Um... hey. This one is a tricky question. You should not think there is only one way to solve this. Look, use this formula. It's kind of similar but situation is different for this one.... There! This is the answer!"

"Eh... so that's how you do that. So complicated...." Eren mumble while Jean sigh.

"You need to be patient while answering this." (y/n) peers down on Armin's answer. He compares his answer with his.

"So... mine is correct then?"

Eren, Mikasa, Jean, and Armin gasp as he said that. Looking down on (y/n)'s book, they start comparing with what Armin jotted down.

"Whoaaa! Awesome!!!"

"Can't believe you did it man!"

*nods* *nods*

"Good job (y/n)! I'm glad you answer this seriously." Armin giggles.

"So... I'm not being serious all this time?" He jokes.

"No, that's not what I mean..."

All of them starts laughing as they saw Armin become flustered with his joke.

*open eyes*

"Since when did... I slept?" Eren rubs his eyes as he focus on Armin who still sleeping beside him.

"Where's Mikasa? Jean and (y/n) are not here as well... are they going out buying dinner? They should wake us up then."

*bam*

"Eh? There is noise up there. So they are upstairs?"

He shakes Armin to wake up but he only mumbles and went back to sleep. He sighed in defeat. After that, he go upstairs to see what's going on.

".........."

".............."

"......!"

He opens the door where he heard the noise came from.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

*bamm*

*locks door*

"Wha-"


	2. Chapter 2

##  **2 - Jean The Virgin**

* * *

"What the hell are you two doing?"

*bamm*

*locks door*

"Wha-"

Eren turn around and see (y/n) locks the door after he gets inside.

"Eh? (y/n)? Since when did you stand behind me? Wait..." He turns around forgetting something.

What happened in front of him is not making any sense at all. Mikasa is laying on the bed being trapped by Jean who is groping her breasts. Both of them are naked. Clothes are everywhere.

"What... are you doing to her? What are you two doing?? Mikasa?!"

"Eren... this is not what it looks like. Help me! They bring me here! I didn't cheat on you Eren!"

"Jean! Stay away from her! I SAID STAY AWAY!!!"

*BAMM*

"Eren!!!!!" Mikasa panic.

(flashback)

Mikasa woke up before Eren do. Jean is carrying her towards (y/n)'s room. Her face pale.

"L-Let me down... what are you doing? Jean... hey, stop! (y/n)?"

"What? Don't panic Mikasa. He just want you to sleep comfortably in my room." He looks away and opens the door to his room to let them in. Jean put her in bed and stare at her.

"Just sleep already."

(y/n) closes the door without locking it then notice Jean hungrily attack Mikasa without warning.

"Wha? S-Stopp... mmmph...puhaa.." She gasps for air as Jean repeatedly kisses her again.

"This is not what we planned. You cannot attack her just like that. Are you a virgin?" (y/n) stops him.

"So what? I can't hold it in any longer now that she's defenseless." (y/n) can only sigh and change the plan.

(y/n) helps him by taking off Mikasa's clothes. And then he strips himself. Jean also strips.

Mikasa can only stare as Jean's cock sprang free above her. This is her first time seeing a man's cock. A real one!

Jean start feeling her inner thigh and quickly suck on her breast.

"Stop... Stop this... Please!"

"Why? Afraid your boyfriend Eren dump you?" (y/n) smirks.

"How... How did you know...?" Her face darkens.

"What? Is she dating Eren? Damn that bastard. I like her first!" He pulls hard on her nipple.

"Aah!!"

"Don't be afraid Mikasa. Eren won't know if you keep quiet about this."

"Yeah, he won't. Dude, I'm horny. Should I let her suck me off?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Don't cum too fast though. I know you're a virgin."

"Shut up! Here you go! Suck it!" He stands up.

"N-No..." She shakes her head hard in protest.

"Should I tell your boyfriend then?" (y/n) push her down from the bed towards Jean while he sits behind her on the edge of the bed.

*shakes head* She doesn't want Eren to know.

"Then, do what he says." He orders her.

She unwillingly licks his cock then suck it. Jean pushes her head down. His cock going deep in her throat making it harder for her to breath.

"Ah... I'm cumming..."

Mikasa pulls away but (y/n) stops her. He uses his foot to push her head back on his cock while he cums.

"Drink it." (y/n) whispers behind her.

*gulp*

"Good girl." While patting her head. She struggles to drink the thick cum.

"Whoa~ She drinks my cum. She really did it!"

"Yeah... Don't get excited too much virgin."

"Hey, stop calling me that! I'm not a virgin anymore after this!"

They start bickering about it while Mikasa suddenly panics again. She thinks of Eren.

*kicking the floor*

"What are yo-...I see. You want your boyfriend to know? Fine, let him know then."

*shaking head*

"I'll wait behind the door in hidden and lock it after he gets inside."

"Sounds good, man!"

"N-No... No..." Mikasa struggle.

*Door opens*

"What the hell are you two doing?"

...................  
..........  
....

"Eren!!!" Mikasa panic.

"What the hell! Get off me!"

He struggles after (y/n) pushes him onto the floor and sitting on him.

"Don't wanna~ Hey, Jean. Do it. Watch quietly Eren~ Don't get too excited okay?"

"Who would... Hey! Stop! Don't touch her, you horse face! I'll kill you! Stop it!"

"No no no no no! Noooooooooo!!!!" Mikasa scream only making Jean hornier than he did.

"No way I'm stopping. I like her more than you do Eren. Give her to me already."

Jean inserts a few fingers into her pussy.

"Ahh! Aghh!" She squirms below him.

"Please! Don't do it." Eren begs him to stop.

"Not stopping~" He sings.

"At least..." He mumbles quietly.

"Hm? What is it Eren? Did you say something?" (y/n) gives the signal for Jean to stop. He leans down to listen what Eren is going to say.

"At least... at least... wear a condom... please..." He starts crying after he said that. He got no choice. There is no way these two will stop.

"Aah... too bad. I don't use condom when having sex. Did you bring one, Jean?"

"Nope. I forgot to bring it."

"See? We both don't have it right now. So we can't grant your wish."

"No way..." Eren chokes between his sobbing. Mikasa already a crying mess laying unmoving under Jean. His cock inches away from her entrance.

"I... I have one..." Eren takes out a packet where he bought earlier before coming to school. It is a condom Mikasa asked him to buy. He got no choice but to hand it to (y/n).

He takes it and throws at Jean.

"You two are planning to fuck tonight? How naughty." (y/n) snickers.

After slipping in the condom, Jean knocks on her entrance trying to find where to insert his cock.

(y/n) sighs at him loudly. Jean heard that and he is being looked down by (y/n) just because he is a virgin. But... not anymore.

"NO!!! NO!!!!" Mikasa kicks him away.

"Shut up!" Jean grab her legs up.

*THRUST*

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

"MIKASAAA!!!" Eren shouts at her, worry appear on his face.

*thrust out* *thrust in*

*slams* *thrusts*

*pound* *grind*

"Hush Eren. Just watch. Those two are making love for their first time together~"

"There is no love. He rapes her! He RAPES her you know?"

"I know. Don't yell Eren. My ears are hurting."

"Ahn! Ahhhn!" She starts to moan.

"Ah.. look at that. She starts feeling it man. Mess her more, Jean." (y/n) point it out.

"Ugh... so tight." Jean grits his teeth while shaking his hip.

Eren looks away not wanting to see it more than this. (y/n) grabs his hair.

"I said to look, didn't I?" He hisses.

"No... please stop this... this is wrong. You can't rape her..." He said while struggling.

"Heh~ So what?" He unzips his pants.

"What?" Eren feels something big poking his back.

(y/n) pull down his pants to his knee. Eren tries to get up to escape but (y/n) push him back onto the floor.

(y/n) kiss his ass and touch his tight hole after slipping his underwear aside. Savoring the taste, he pushes his tongue in.

"AAH!!!" Eren moans out. He sees stars.

"Damn. You got a cute voice as well." He smirks and continues playing with his pink butt.

Jean stops and looks at them wide-eyed.

"Didn't know you do boys, (y/n)? I thought you were straight."

"Haa... E...ren...?" Mikasa pants heavily. She gets confused as she heard her boyfriend moaning louder than her while being sucked into his ass.

"Well, I do both. I'm horny watching you two go at it. I want to do her next but Eren here would hate it if I fuck Mikasa bare right? Because we only got one condom. So... I'm thinking of fucking him instead. No complain? Good."

"Whatever man. As long as I got what I wanted and you get what you wanted." Jean sighed and continues fucking Mikasa. She shut her eyes and feeling him move inside her.

"Kay~" (y/n) focus on Eren.

He takes his finger out of Eren and slaps his ass hard. It starts to redden after a few more slaps. At first he resists but give up after a few times trying.

"Get on four, Eren~ I'm gonna fuck you real good now."

"Ugh... ha... Y-Yes..." After getting prepared and feeling good by (y/n), he obeys him and gets on his knees.

"Good boy."

*SLAM!!!*

"ARGHH!" Eren screams out. His inside hurt from the sudden thrust.

(y/n) not caring for him at all, continue fucking him hard and rough.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"SLOW... SLOW DOWN..." He cries, gritting his teeth.

"IT HURTS... IT HURTS..." He clenches his fist hard while enduring the pain he received from the big boy behind him.

"Eren... It's okay. It will stop hurting soon." Mikasa suddenly calms him down even though she is being fucked by Jean non-stop. Jean being careful enough not to cum early by singing national song in his head and it works!

"Ah... Mikasa... AHHH! (Y/N), stop! (Y/N)!!! AAAH!"

He cums on the floor without being touch at his front. He came while (y/n) fucked him from behind in his ass.

"Fuck... You are hot, Eren. Scream my name more because I'm gonna fuck you harder until you can't walk properly at school."

"Ah! No! Ah! Ah! Ahn~"

"Damn... you clench your ass too tight. Are you just imagining me fucking you hard? What a bitch you are. Guh... so tight. I'm cumming..."

"Aahhhhhhhhhhh"

They came at the same time. Same goes to Jean and Mikasa. His condom full of cum so he got no choice but to dump it away in the bin near the door. Eren, his butt dripping with thick cum as (y/n) pull out. By reflex, Eren stop it from spilling more and tries to hold it inside. (y/n) notices that and something sparks in his heart. He notices something about Eren.


	3. Chapter 3

##  **3 - Ignored**

* * *

It's been several hours since the last time you have your way with Eren. You and Jean were ignored by them this entire time.

Last night, you realize Armin no longer in your living room. He texted you saying he is sleepy and already at home. He thought Eren and Mikasa left first without waking him and forgot their stuff so he cleans up their things and bring it home with him. He said he will give it to them at school.

As for Eren and Mikasa, after the forceful sex intercourse they quickly ran out after getting dressed, away from your house. Not to forget Jean had a full handprint on his right cheek by Mikasa. Poor him. You are lucky enough to block Eren's punch.

You still have the courage to text Eren to meet you at lunch because you got something to say but Eren ignored all your texts. Armin would obviously hate you two after he knew what you two had done to them.

*sigh...*

You had been sighing a lot today. You two had to eat lunch alone together on the roof.

"Why am I eating together with you? And alone?"

Jean glares at you.

"Are you complaining to me? Go find a girl then."

"I would if not for my ex bad-mouthing me to every girls in our class."

"What did you do man?" He drinks his favorite juice.

"Just because I suggest anal doesn't mean she had to complain to everyone. Damn it!" You fall back on the ground.

"Seriously? Why would you suggest that? No wonder she hates you now."

"I searched up on internet that doing anal feels good. Forget about me, when will you find yourself a girl?"

"........I want her..." You suddenly hear Jean grumble.

"What?" You ask looking to your side. Jean also landing on his back.

"I want to do her again you know. Mikasa I mean... I want her as my girlfriend."

"You already know she's mad at us right? She obviously hate it last night. There's no way she will let you do her again."

"I know, but still... Tch... I should have stopped. Also, I thought she's single. I didn't know she dates Eren. Maybe... just maybe if I act gentle I could get her?"

"You are an idiot for not knowing her feelings. She has been always loves Eren since kids. I thought you knew and still want to make her love you. I was shocked at first that you do it hard way though. You said you just want to act manly in front of her. That's why I helped you with your plan. But it's already too late to stop."

"Hey, you bastard. Why didn't you tell me she already got a boyfriend? Why didn't you mention about it sooner?"

"If I did, are you going to give up on her? You said you love her. Badly. Ha, ha. Also, you didn't ask. Well, I kind of want to know what's going to happen between you two if you tried. It doesn't matter if she got Eren, she could still be yours! Maybe this plan works? Who knows..."

"Tch. I was so nervous at that time. But hey, I can't believe Eren let me fuck her. Even in that tight situation he gets desperate to give me condom. As long as I wear condom I could fuck her right? Still, doesn't that means he don't care if she got fucked by me if I'm using condom. Right?"

"Hm... I don't know man. I wonder why... Maybe..."

"Man! You also surprised me last night. I can't believe you are actually gay. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Ha, ha, ha!"

"Shut it. Didn't I tell you I do both? I prefer women but if situation just like last night happen I will do men because I don't want to force my way with Mikasa. Whatever hole works for me. As long as there is hole for me to jammed my cock inside, I don't care their gender."

"Wow, man! I can't believe you said that."

"Well, now that they hate us. What are you going to do? Apologize and said you aren't yourself last night? We can't return back to being friends anymore. So? Your plan is?"

"What? Um... I don't think I have a plan. Maybe I should just go apologize to Mikasa. Pray for me okay? Wait, you too dude. You should talk to him. You hurt his pride you know..."

"Yeah... yeah. I got it. Maybe I'll do that later."

...........................  
.................  
.......

The school bell rang at the end of the day. Students getting ready to go home. Eren is alone at the locker since Mikasa need to stay late because her teacher asked her to help him.

A little upset, he walks home alone. On the way there, he meets his classmate and they waves him goodbye. He waves back.

He took his usual route to get home. But this time, he don't have to send Mikasa home so he can linger around outside for awhile. His feet bring him to a certain house which he don't want to go but he already did. It's too late since he is right in front of it.

He gulps down hard and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Walking away, he afraid he will be seen by him. So he quickly run away. He almost bump into a person, so he stopped abruptly.

He manage to avoid from bumping into that person but he makes a mistake with his stepping so he falls backward. He soon realize someone hold his waist tightly from behind to keep him steady. He can feel a sturdy chest touching his back. He tries to turn around to see who it is but he is being greet by a person in front of him.

"Oh my... Didn't see you there Eren. I'm sorry for suddenly startle you." She looks worried at him.

"Ah... no. It's my fault for not looking. I'm sorry aunty." He bows to her.

The woman smiles, then turn her attention to the person behind Eren. His waist still being held tight by the person behind him. He tries to steal a glance at that person.

"I'm glad you act fast, (y/n). Eren could get hurt because of me. By the way, how's school dear?" Eren feels chilly suddenly. The grip on his waist tighten not planning to let him go so soon.

"Well, a certain someone ignored me at school. But everything else is good, I guess?"

Eren keep quiet and looks down. He don't want his mother to know about what happened last night.

"Ahaha! What? Someone ignored you? What is my handsome son did to get ignored? Who that girl is? You got a new girlfriend? What makes her angry at you?"

"Yeah, maybe I make him angry at me after all. Can't help it, your son makes a mistake sometimes." (y/n) grins, peering down. His mother notices his action.

"Him? Oh my, it's Eren? (y/n) annoy you, Eren? I'm so sorry." Her eyes changes from joking to worry.

"Ah... no..." Eren says still looking down.

"Then, how about dinner with us? I'm sure (y/n) didn't mean it. So... could you forgive him? Here, (y/n). Carry this for me." She holds out her groceries to him.

"Kay..." He says that but when he reaches it, Eren quickly takes it from her.

"I'll help." He says.

"No no... I shouldn't burden a guest. Give it to him. You are our guest tonight." She walks ahead to her house and unlocks the gate.

"Give it to me." (y/n) takes the bag from him and lets him go finally. He gestures for Eren to follow him inside.

As he reaches the door, "Pardon me for intruding..."

"Come in, Eren. You are welcome here. Go rest at his room upstairs. I'll call you when dinner is ready." She call out from kitchen getting ready to cook. (y/n) bring the rest of groceries inside to his mother.

Eren hesitates before going up. He still remember what happened yesterday. Pondering whether to go up or not, he steps away from the stairs.

"Where are you going? My room is upstairs. You already know where." (y/n) grabs his arm, pulling him upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

##  **4 - Dine Together**

* * *

Reaching his room, he closes the door.

"Can you let me go now?" Eren mutters.

"Ah, sorry. Didn't realize it. Sit anywhere you like." He puts down his beg before taking off his uniform.

Eren who stares at him, blushes and turns another way. This is his first time seeing someone else naked.

"Fuu~"

"Wha-" He startled.

A blow on his ear shudders him, turning only to see (y/n) still topless.

"Embarrassed? We are both guys, its normal to see each other naked you know." He snickers at Eren.

Eren is trapped between (y/n) and the door. Still blushing, he looks down. He then saw something. 'So big! How did it fit inside me?' Is what Eren can only think about.

"Come here," Leading him to his bed, (y/n) sits on it while Eren still standing.

"Suck me." He commands.

"What?"

"You heard me. Kneel before me and suck my cock."

"There's no way I'll do what you say!"

(y/n) pull Eren down and force his head down towards his lap. Using another hand, he unzips his fly and pull out his cock which already stiff ever since Eren got inside his room. He can't help but remember how good Eren feel on his cock last night.

"It'll be better if you do it quick before my mom comes up here," he tells him as the head of his penis brushes against Eren's lips.

(y/n) let out a low groan of pleasure as his cock slides over his hot tongue into the back of his mouth. At first, Eren is struggling against his grip before giving in but then gave in to his forceful strength. It's not the first time (y/n) got someone to suck him off, but this time he really feels good.

"Oh that's right, that's it, suck me hard, Eren," he gasps between gritted teeth as he hold Eren's head down on his lap more, trying to push as much of his dick into his mouth as he can.

(y/n) then let him up slightly before pushing back down on the back of his head and thrusting upwards with his hips hard.

(y/n) only have to fuck his face for a few minutes before he feels his balls churning and know he is about to cum. He knows Eren will hate it later but he just want to mess Eren more.

(y/n) feel Eren struggling slightly and fighting to pull off his bucking cock as he hold his head down on his lap and lustfully hump his face.

Eren gags a bit as the head of his dick pushes past the back of his mouth and into his throat, his lips wrapped around the base of (y/n)'s hard shaft.

(y/n) grunt and moan loudly as his orgasm hits and he push upwards with his hips, trying to feed Eren even more of his cock even though the entire shaft is buried in his mouth.

"Ahh!" He groans as cum spurts out from the tip of his cock and fills Eren's mouth and throat.

When his eruption is over he releases Eren's hair, causing him to gasping and choking on the mouthful of sticky white liquid (y/n) deposited in his mouth.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and (y/n) quickly zip his fly back up. The door opens just in time (y/n) move away from his bed and went to get his shirt while Eren covers his mouth with his hands. (y/n)'s sticky dick still poking under his pants.

"Dinner is ready. Come down now." She smiles back at Eren after he turns around to smiles. Cum can be seen dripping on his chin but not to (y/n)'s mom because she already turn her face to see her son slipping his shirt on.

"Thanks mom. We'll go down in a few seconds." (y/n) walks to his desk.

"Okay." She closes the door.

(y/n) walks to Eren and hand him the tissues to spit the cum that still remains inside his mouth.

(y/n)'s eyes went wide not believing what he sees. He just stare at Eren. What he did not expect is Eren actually swallows it all. Eren takes the tissues from him only to wipe the remaining cum at the corner of his mouth down to his chin.

"...bitter."

"Who told you to drink that, idiot. Never mind that, you look sexy for a second there Eren."

Eren's face redden.

"Shut up. It's your fault for coming inside."

"If I do it outside my mom will get suspicious after seeing it you know."

"...Fuck you."

"No, no. It's me who's gonna fuck you again."

"There's no way I'll let you do that to me again!"

"Oh yeah? We will see how it turns out later."

"Damn you..."

They go down together still bickering. (y/n) walks ahead and ignores him. Eren sits down next to (y/n). Before eating, (y/n) saw Eren fidgeting in his seat.

"What are you waiting for? Eat." He places a few meat on Eren's rice.

"Thanks... Um... is (y/n)'s father not eating with us?" He asks before eating.

"No. He's not eating with us." (y/n) gobbles down his food and asks for second.

"He comes home late usually. So, its only both of us eating dinner. Thanks to Eren I don't have to eat alone with this brat." She smirks at him. (y/n) growls at her in return.

"If you hate eating with me so much just eat alone then. I'll eat outside tomorrow." He continues eating.

"Oh, please don't. I'll be lonely. How about Eren coming here everyday? How is it?" She stares at Eren for an answer.

"I appreciate it but I don't want to be a bother." He looks down.

"Not at all Eren, you are welcome here." She smiles.

"Aren't you living alone? Did you cook for yourself?" (y/n) turns to him.

"Yes. Sometimes my neighbor gave me leftovers."

"Its been decided! Eren will come here for dinner then!" She chimes excitedly.

"Eh?" Eren turns at her.

"Ha? Does this mean I'm eating out because you have someone to eat with?" (y/n) jokes while faking it hurt his feelings.

"No way, the more the merrier. You don't usually talk while eating. So if Eren is here, you will chat with him and I don't have to eat in silence. Ha, ha, ha." (y/n) sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

##  **5 - Walking in darkness**

* * *

"Thanks for dinner. I had fun." Eren walks out followed by (y/n). He looks up. The sky already dark out. There's only several street lamp on because some of it broken and there's glass shatters under it. It's more darker from usual but if he walks fast he will arrive safe to his apartment.

"Scared of dark?" (y/n) snickers, watching him scanning around the surrounding.

"N-no, I'm not scared. Just watching out for bad people I guess." He stammer while leaving.

"See you (y/n)." The said male waves at him.

Walking alone is not good for his heart. Especially in this dark. He tried to speed walk to arrive as soon as possible. Sometimes he turns around to see if someone is following him. Seeing no one behind, he continues walking.

'It's alright. I'll be fine. Just a few more corner and I'm almost there..' Eren tried to calm himself by distracting himself using his phone to check whatever is inside it. He tried reading old messages, scrolling people's number in his contact and checking his photo galleries.

He heard footing sound behind him again. Turning around, he saw no one too this time. He face front back to make a run for it but someone grabs his arm.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Tch! It's me (y/n). You don't have to scream that loud. My ears hurting badly." A voice reveal himself.

Eren stops moving and just stare at him.

"Too scared to talk? I thought you said otherwise." He smirks at him.

He drops his smirk after he got clear view of Eren in darkness.

"Hik... Don't scare me like that... Ugh..." Tears streaming down his face. He throws several punches at him to relief his nerve.

(y/n) watches him bawling nonstop in his chest. His clothes wet from Eren's tears but (y/n) doesn't care about it right now. Hugging him close, he says reassuring words to stop his tears.

After few minutes of crying, Eren wipes his tears away. He suddenly feels shy just from the thought of him crying on (y/n)'s chest.

"Better?" (y/n) smiles sadly after Eren pull away.

"Yeah, thanks." He slowly looks away to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Lead the way. I'll walk you home." Eren nods and (y/n) follows suit.

"You know... you don't have to lie about it. Guys usually act brave in front their girlfriend but you don't have to lie to me. I'm your friend aren't I?"

Walking side by side, Eren now relieve to have (y/n) accompany him home. At least he don't have to be too cautious around him. Having company also ensure his safety from bad people.

"........Not anymore after you did that to me." He puff his cheeks, sulking.

"Ha, ha, yeah. That happened to you because of me. Is your body okay?"

"What?"

"Is it still hurting down there?" He chooses his words carefully not to make him more angry at him.

"It hurts so much I can barely walk this morning. But I pushed myself to go school because I got important things to do today."

"Yeah I saw you walking awkwardly this morning. It must be hard on you. Sorry." (y/n) smiles apologetically.

"Hmph!" He faces the other way from (y/n).

"Oh, come on! I said I'm sorry didn't I?" (y/n) stops him by blocking his way.

"We are here. Thanks for walking me home." He pushes (y/n) aside and went up. (y/n) stares at him.

He rustles for keys before opening the door. Clicking open the light, he enters and takes his shoes off. The door opened again and this time it close loudly.

"Why are you here?" He asks.


	6. Chapter 6

##  **6 - Hot Reward (Final)**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Eren asks him.

He was pushed against the wall by the person who came inside his apartment uninvited.

"I want my reward." He whispers into his ear.

"What?"

He was pushed hard and getting sandwiches by him. Something hard rubbing against his crotch.

"(y/n)... what are you doing? Ah!" (y/n) lift his knee up to give pleasure to the short male.

He continues rubbing his knee against Eren who also moves to get more friction on his crotch. Taking off their pants and underwears, (y/n) lifts Eren up by hips.

While (y/n) carry Eren, he enters successfully inside him and moves in rhythm receiving moans from Eren. He moves his hips to sync with (y/n)'s thrusts. Both of them moans each other name while clinging onto each other. (y/n) grunts when Eren grabs his hair. He quickly latches on his neck to give it a kiss.

"Hahn... (y/n)..."

"Mhm..."

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Eren tighten himself when he feels like coming. When he explodes his semen out, (y/n) also explodes inside him. White stuff dripping down from their attached body.

Days went on like usual but Eren's relationship with (y/n) is improving little by little. He also broke up with Mikasa after he found out about them. The other day, he found Mikasa riding on horse. Horse AKA Jean. In her apartment. Eren got spare keys from Mikasa that's why he can enter easily. After hearing them moans out each other name, he obviously shouts angrily. They noticed him then Mikasa apologize to him. She also said that after that night, Jean have been chasing her everywhere and that he has been touching her body secretly until it became addiction to her. Upon hearing it, he broke his relationship with Mikasa and running out from her apartment. Next day.... no, right after that he searched for (y/n) and stay in his arm, crying until tomorrow. Thank god (y/n)'s mom understand and she also let him stay for a night in their house so her son could be there for Eren. Next day, his eyes full of dark circles from all the crying. What Eren didn't expect is (y/n) confess his feeling to him. He said he want to always be with him. To be there for him. His mother soon found out about it after Eren and (y/n) made love in his room when she's downstairs. The noises and screaming are too loud no wonder she heard that. At first she opposed to their relationship, but soon she gave up after seeing her son has became matured because of Eren. She then talked to her husband about them and surprisingly he accepts it willingly because he said he doesn't care as long as the son-in-law is cute. Those two then lives happily together and moves out somewhere as soon as they finished their high school.

The end...

Ding!  
<You got happy ending!>


End file.
